Sindrom Asperger
by Alza Saiko-Yoochi
Summary: Tahukah kau? Perbedaan akan menambah penderitaan, perbedaan juga akan mengurangi penderitaan. Hanya saja... Apakah kau mau menerima perbedaan itu?


_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko Yoochi.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Hurt-Comfort, Friend-Ship, Romance.**_

_**Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, AU, Fanon, AH.**_

_**A/N: Just A Fanfic, hope you like.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Sindrom Asperger**_

_**Chap 1: First Meet.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sepasang permata _Amethyst_ berkilau terlihat membulat sempurna dari balik helaian benang-benang emas, bagai mahkota yang membingkai wajah seorang pemuda. Rambut hitamnya yang membentuk bintang menambah kesempurnaan padanya, tak lupa warna merah magenta pada ujung rambutnya. Seragam dan ransel yang dikenakannya menunjukkan jelas bahwa pemuda itu seorang siswa SMA.

Yugi menarik nafas sejenak, sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Senyuman ramah terlukis pada parasnya saat menatap bangunan gedung sekolah SMA di depannya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Yugi bergumam kecil seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah. Pemandangan berupa banyaknya siswa berlalu lalang disekitarnya kembali memenuhi pandangannya, beberapa di antaranya menyapa Yugi. Dengan senang hati, Yugi menjawab sapaan teman-teman sekolahnya. Walau sesekali hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai kelas 2-C. Sebelum masuk, Yugi kembali menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kelas.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Yugi, tak lupa memasang senyuman ramah andalannya. Sama seperti biasa, banyak siswa yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, walau beberapanya ada yang membalas sapaan Yugi.

"Hei, Yug!"

Yugi menoleh, kedua permata Amethyst kembarnya mendapati sahabatnya yang berambut pirang tengah menghampirinya.

"Hei, Jou, teman-teman. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Yugi sembari menghampiri Jounouchi. Jounouchi terkekeh mendengarnya dan langsung merangkul Yugi, sementara Anzu dan Honda hanya tersenyum kecil

"Heh! Hilang ke mana saja, kau? Seminggu tidak kelihatan," tanya Jounouchi sambil memiting Yugi, tak lupa memasang cengiran khas Jounouchi.

"Aw! Sakit, Jou!" Seru Yugi.

Sejenak, Yugi merasakan hangatnya persahabatan antara dirinya dan teman-temannya. Sungguh menyenangkan, bukan? Bermain, bercanda dan melakukan banyak hal dengan teman. Semua orang pasti memikirkan hal yang sama, siapa pun.

…

…

… Atau tidak?

Tahukah kau? Ada beberapa hal yang membuat beberapa manusia tidak memikirkan hal yang sama, dan bukan karena disengaja.

Mendadak, Yugi berhenti memberontak saat matanya menangkap adanya sosok seorang siswi yang tampak asing di matanya. Siswi itu tengah menatap layar Laptop dengan pandangan datar.

"Hei, siapa dia?" Tanya Yugi sambil menunjuk siswi tersebut, membuat Jounouchi berhenti memiting Yugi dan menoleh mengikuti arah tunjukan Yugi. Namun, tak sepatah kata pun terucap. Jounouchi, Honda dan Anzu malah saling berpandangan, seolah ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yugi.

Tentunya hal ini membuat Yugi bingung. Seminggu tidak masuk sekolah, tentu Yugi tak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi di sekolah. Belum lagi dengan adanya seorang anak baru di kelasnya. Wajar, 'kan, jika Yugi bertanya? Yah… Walau terkadang ada hal yang bisa membuat seseorang atau sekian banyaknya orang menjadi ragu untuk menjawab suatu pertanyaan.

"Teman-teman? Ada apa?" Tanya Yugi heran.

"Mn… Yugi, ikut kami sebentar." Ajak Anzu sambil menarik tangan Yugi keluar kelas, Jounouchi dan Honda mengikutinya di belakang Anzu.

"Hei! Tunggu! Teman-teman?"

Grek!

Tanpa banyak bicara, Anzu menarik Yugi menjauh dari kelas.

"Anzu? Sebetulnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menarikku keluar kelas? Memangnya siapa gadis itu?" tanya Yugi heran.

"Diamlah, akan kujelaskan jika kita sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Jounouchi dan Honda juga."

Sekali lagi, Yugi semakin heran dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya.

_**xXx**_

"Baiklah, buka buku pelajaran bahasa Inggris kalian. Kita mulai pelajarannya."

Yugi membuka buku pelajarannya sambil melirik siswi baru yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sejak bel masuk berbunyi, Yugi tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan siswi tersebut. Anehnya, siswi itu tak sedikit pun peduli pada tatapan Yugi dan cenderung melihat ke luar jendela, seolah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yugi.

/Dia tidak suka dilihat, ya?/ batin Yugi dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran. Untungnya pelajaran kali ini hanya mengulang pelajaran sebelumnya, tak terlalu sulit bagi Yugi. Dengan begitu, Yugi bisa memperhatikan sang siswi sesekali.

"Nah, cukup sampai di sini. Sekarang, keluarkan buku latihan kalian. Kerjakan soal yang kutulis." Titah Guru bahasa Inggris, Mai. Beliau mengambil buku paket tebalnya dan mulai menuliskan soal di papan tulis.

Beberapa siswa sempat menggerutu, namun ada juga yang serius mengerjakan. Dan seperti biasa, Jounouchi mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menggerutu. Sedangkan Honda, wajahnya terlihat agak kusam. Anzu? Mengerjakan soal dengan tenang, otaknya yang encer sukses membuatnya bisa mengerjakan soal dengan lancar.

Back to Yugi…

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yugi kembali heran melihat sang siswi. Tak ada perubahan pada ekspresinya, bahkan Yugi ragu kalau gadis itu hanya diam karena dia mengetahui jawaban soal layaknya siswa pintar dan kalem pada umumnya. Dan lagi, Yugi semakin heran melihatnya yang asyik memainkan jarinya sendiri.

/Apa itu kebiasaannya?/ Gumam Yugi dalam hati dan mulai mengerjakan soal.

/Apa benar yang dikatakan teman-teman?/

_**~Flashback: On~**_

"_Huh? Anak aneh?"_

"_Yup, sangat aneh."_

_Yugi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu, Jou? Kurasa dia tidak aneh, penampilannya juga biasa saja."_

"_Yugi, kau baru pertama kali melihatnya. Wajar kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, tapi yang dikatakan Jounouchi itu benar." Sela Anzu._

"_Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Yugi._

_Honda mengambil kertas catatan dari kantong celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Yugi. "Ini daftar keanehannya,"_

_Yugi mengambil kertas catatan itu dan langsung membacanya, sejenak, Yugi mengerenyit dan melirik Honda. Kawannya itu tampak begitu yakin pada kertas catatannya, begitu pula dengan Jounouchi dan Anzu._

_Yugi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Uh… Teman-teman… Bukannya ini hanya ciri anak pendiam biasa? Dan… Mungkin dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan kelas dan sekolahnya yang baru."_

"_Coba saja kau perhatikan dia di kelas nanti, pasti kau juga akan berpikiran sama dengan kami." Sahut Anzu._

_Kali ini, Yugi hanya menurut saja mengikuti kata-kata Anzu._

_**~Flashback: Off~**_

/Biar nanti kudekati dia…/ Batin Yugi sambil terus mengerjakan soal.

#TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Ah, sudah waktunya istirahat. Anak-anak, selesaikan menjawab soal di rumah." Ucap Mai sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Tentunya hal ini disambut meriah oleh hampir semua siswa.

Yugi merenggangkan tubuhnya, melepas penat, lalu menyimpan buku pelajarannya di dalam tas.

"Jou, Yugi. Kami ke _Cafetaria_ dulu." Pamit Honda sambil menggandeng Anzu.

"Yo, bye." Sahut Jou singkat, sedangkan Yugi hanya mengangguk. Honda dan Anzu pun segera pergi keluar kelas.

"Yoosh~ Yug, duel yu-"

\_Kepada Katsuya Jounouchi, silahkan memasuki ruang _Laboratorium_ komputer untuk menjalani _Her_ dari Dartz-_Sensei_._\

Krik…

Krik…

"Er… Jou, sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Kau tahu, 'kan, apa yang akan terjadi kalau Dartz-_Sensei_ terlalu lama menunggu?" kata Yugi sambil mengambil kapas untuk menutup telinganya. Beberapa siswa lain yang ada di kelas juga ikut menutup telinga mereka. Sedangkan Jounouchi justru menarik nafas panjang dan…

"OH RA! APA SALAH HAMBA?! MENGAPA ANDA SEBEGITU BENCINYA PADA HAMBA?!"

_**xXx**_

Yugi's POV

Baik… Honda dan Anzu pergi ke _Cafetaria_, dan Jounouchi pergi untuk mengikuti _Her_ dari Dartz-_Sensei_, kuharap kali ini dia mendapat nilai bagus untuk menambah nilai.

Nah, sekarang…

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada siswi baru yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan. Jujur saja, aku lumayan penasaran padanya. Kenapa? Warna rambutnya hampir sama denganku dan matanya juga agak mirip denganku, bedanya, rambutnya panjang lurus dan tergerai rapi. Warna matanya juga berbeda, pandangannya juga lebih tajam dariku.

Oke, kuakui, itu hanya dari fisiknya saja. Sedangkan sifat atau sejenisnya… Sedikit pun aku tak tahu, Bahkan aku tak tahu namanya, padahal sudah kutanyakan pada Jounouchi dan yang lain, tapi mereka tak ingat namanya.

Berhubung sekarang aku sendirian… Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku mendekatinya, sekedar mencari tahu beberapa poin tentangnya. Nama, hobi atau apalah… Mungkin aku bisa berteman dengannya.

Aku menarik kursiku dan duduk di sampingnya, berhubung tempat dudukku bersebelahan dengannya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" tanyaku, sekedar basa-basi. Sejenak, aku terdiam. Anak itu juga, dia hanya diam sambil menatap layar _Laptop_-nya. Hampir saja aku mengulang perkataanku saat dia melirik ke arahku, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Apa maksudnya? Apa dia marah? Tapi kurasa tidak, walau pandangannya tajam, seolah dia hanya melirikku tanpa maksud apa pun. Tunggu! Apa mungkin… Karena dia bingung dengan pertanyaanku? Oh, sh*t! Bodohnya aku…! Jelas-jelas dia sedang memainkan _Laptop_-nya! Argh…

Oke! Cukup! Ganti pertanyaan!

"Um… Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan dengan _Laptop_-mu?" Tanyaku. Kukira dia hanya akan melirikku lagi, tapi ternyata tidak. Tanpa diduga, dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Menatapku sejenak dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Membaca mitos _Rose Flower_…," Jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar lembut tapi juga dengan volume yang begitu kecil, bahkan aku sendiri sulit mendengarnya.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Bisa lebih jelas?"

"Membaca mitos _Rose Flower_…," Dia mengulang ucapannya, volume-nya masih tetap kecil, tapi untungnya aku bisa mendengarnya kali ini.

"_Rose_? Mawar? Memangnya mawar punya mitos?" Tanyaku, memulai pembicaraan.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku bertanya lagi, "Seperti apa mitosnya?"

Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar Laptop-nya, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku. "Pada Mitos _China_, Rose disebut _Mei Gui_, dan sering dilambangkan sebagai 'Wanita Nakal' di malam hari. Salah satu ceritanya, dalam keluarga rumah tangga yang harmonis, hancur seketika tepat setelah _Rose_ mekar di halaman rumah keluarga tersebut. Sang Suami merusak hubungan Suami-Istri hanya karena bertemu seorang wanita lain di tengah jalan pada malam hari. Namun, sekarang _Rose_ memiliki banyak warna, mitos dan artinya pun jadi berbeda-beda." Jelasnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menganga lebar. Yup, dia menjelaskan dengan begitu jelas dan detail. Volume suaranya juga kali ini terdengar normal. Sayangnya, ekspresi tetap tak berubah. Sesaat kemudian, aku menutup mulutku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menenangkan diri. Lalu kembali menatapnya.

"Kau menyukai bunga?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Di belakang gedung Sekolah ada kebun bunga, kau mau ke sana dan melihatnya?" Tanyaku, agak ragu-ragu, mungkin saja dia tak ingin keluar kelas, apa lagi jika mengingat kata-kata Jounouchi kalau dia hampir tak pernah keluar kelas sejak memasuki gedung sekolah dan hanya keluar apa bila dipanggil Guru atau pulang sekolah.

Namun, sekali lagi dugaanku salah.

Dia menoleh padaku dan mengangguk, dia juga mematikan _Laptop_-nya dan menutupnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Bagus! Kebun bunga di SMA Domino biasanya sepi, mungkin aku bisa bertanya banyak hal padanya, mengingat… Volume suaranya yang terbilang sangat kecil…

Oh, sudahlah. Yang penting dia mau.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan menjulurkan tanganku padanya. Sejenak, dia hanya terdiam melihat tanganku sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. Oke… Sepertinya dia tak suka bergandengan tangan atau apa pun… Berbicara saja tidak.

Kami berjalan keluar kelas, melewati lorong dan keluar dari gedung Sekolah lewat pintu belakang. Jujur, aku agak sedikit malu. Banyak yang memperhatikan kami, dan ada juga yang berbisik. Kurasa karena mereka heran kenapa gadis di sampingku ini mau keluar kelas dan anehnya, berjalan disampingku yang notabene baru bertemu hari ini, bahkan belum saling mengenal.

"Nah, di sini." Ucapku sambil menunjuk kebun bunga yang dikelilingi pagar batu bata. Gadis itu dengan cepat mendekati kebun bunga dan asyik melihat-lihat. Melihat itu, aku tersenyum kecil dan berdiri di sampingnya. Aroma wangi bunga tercium jelas, warna bunga yang bermacam-macam membuatku lebih tenang. Menyenangkan juga dikelilingi bunga.

"Ng…,"

Eh?

Aku menoleh, kulihat gadis itu berjongkok dan memandang setangkai bunga rumput. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ekspresi yang berbeda pada raut wajah gadis itu. Dia terlihat sedih, entah kenapa. Penasaran akan hal itu, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedih." Tanyaku dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

Dia hanya menggeleng. Pandangannya tak lepas dari bunga rumput itu.

"Hei, kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Kali ini, dia menunduk sampai poni pirangnya menutupi pandangannya. Baru saja aku akan menanyakan hal lain, dia sudah berbicara lebih dulu.

Angin menerpa kami, beberapa kelopak bunga dan dedaunan juga ikut beterbangan. Suasana begitu hening, hanya ada suara gadis itu yang terus berbicara. Dan aku? Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar rangkaian kata yang di satu sisi tak bisa kumengerti, dan di sisi lain bisa kupahami.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, dan aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuingat…

… Hanya sebuah kata…

Atau mungkin… Lebih tepatnya…

Sebuah nama.

**Atem**.

_**xXx**_

Esoknya, aku dipanggil Wali Kelasku ke Ruang Guru.

"_Sensei_? Anda memanggil?" Aku menghampiri Wali Kelasku, Pegasus J. Crawford.

"Ah, Mutou-_san_, duduklah."

Aku mengangguk dan duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Pegasus. Kulihat, beliau mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Mutou-san, kau kenal Atem Sennen? Murid baru di kelasmu." Tanya Pegasus.

"Ya, Saya kenal dia."

"Kudengar, kemarin kau membawanya ke belakang gedung sekolah untuk melihat kebun bunga, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, kuharap beliau tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya, tak lebih. Tapi… Mengingat sikap dan sifat Atem yang aneh di mata banyak orang… Aku ragu.

"Itu bagus!"

Eh?

"Bagus sekali, Mutou-_san_. Untunglah kau mengajaknya ke sana, pasti karena kau ingin berteman dengannya, 'kan?" Tanya Pegasus, beliau terlihat senang akan hal ini. Berbeda denganku yang kebingungan melihat reaksinya.

"I-iya, apa… Tidak boleh?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu tidak, justru itu bagus. Kuharap kau tetap berteman dengannya hingga kalian lulus nanti."

Oke, aku jadi semakin kebingungan. Kenapa beliau begitu senang? Memang apa hubungannya dengan Atem? Sebegitu hebatnya, kah, bila aku berteman dengan Atem? Atau… Atem bisa memiliki teman, adalah hal yang luar biasa. Tapi… Kenapa?

"Ah, maaf. Kau pasti bingung, ya?" Beliau mengambil secarik kertas di meja dan memberikannya padaku, "Bacalah."

Aku mengambilnya dan segera membaca isi kertas itu, isinya tentang biodata Atem. Tak ada yang aneh, hampir semuanya seperti biodata biasa. Nama, umur, tanggal lahir, dan lainnya.

Namun, pandanganku berhenti pada bagian kesehatan. Mataku membulat sempurna melihat adanya tulisan yang ganjil di situ, tulisan yang membuatku paham kenapa Atem terlihat begitu berbeda.

_**Gangguan: Sindrome Asperger.**_

"Sin… drome… Asperger?"

"Ya, Sennen-_san_ menderita gangguan mental sejak lahir. Bisa dibilang… Sejenis gangguan Austistik, hanya saja dia lebih normal dari anak autis biasa." Jelas Pegasus.

Normal…? Bagaimana bisa hal ini dibilang normal…? Di mata siapa pun, hal ini bukanlah hal yang… Normal.

"Dia mengalami kesulitan dalam berteman, bahkan cenderung lebih memilih sendirian dan memainkan _Laptop_-nya. _Sensei_ ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian sejak pertama kali dia memasuki kelas, tapi karena pengalamannya di Sekolah lamanya buruk, terpaksa dibatalkan. Jadi… Kuharap, kau tetap menjadi teman, ya?"

Aku tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, tak mampu menjawab. Aku tak tahu harus apa, menjauhinya… Atau tetap berteman dengannya…

Sekarang, aku tahu apa maksud perkataan Atem kemarin…

_**~Flashback: On~**_

_Kali ini, dia menunduk sampai poni pirangnya menutupi matanya. Baru saja aku akan menanyakan hal lain, dia sudah berbicara lebih dulu._

"_Tahukah kau…?" Dia mendongak, "Berbeda dengan _Rose_ yang memiliki banyak kelopak bagaikan sutra lembut. Atau seperti _Sunflower_ yang mekar menghadap sang mentari. Tak sama dengan _Tulip_ yang tumbuh berkelompok menjadi padang bunga yang enak dipandang…," dia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali memandang bunga rumput itu. "_Snowdrop_ hanyalah bunga rumput yang tumbuh ditumpukan Kristal es dengan butiran salju tipis yang turun perlahan ke bumi sebagai latar belakang. Selalu mekar ke bawah menghadap tanah yang terlapisi salju putih. Tumbuh berkelompok namun hanya dipandang rendah layaknya rumput biasa…,"_

_Aku hanya diam mendengarnya, sedikit pun aku tak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya._

_Dia berdiri. "Tahukah kau? Sejak dilahirkan, kami tak pernah meminta menjadi setangkai bunga _Snowdrop_ yang dikelilingi _Rose_, _Jasminum_, _Chrysanthemum_ dan lainnya. Kami bahkan tak mengerti, kenapa perbedaan kami justru dipandang sebagai sesuatu yang aneh." Dia kembali mendongak, "Banyak yang bilang kalau perbedaan itu bagus, tapi kenapa pada kenyataan, perbedaan itu justru menyakitkan?"_

"_Perbedaan…?" Gumamku pelan._

"_Tahukah kau? Mereka sering berpikir kalau kematian jauh lebih baik dari pada menderita, mereka menganggap diri mereka sudah terlalu menderita dan memilih kematian. Namun, berbeda dengan kami." Dia memejamkan matanya. "Kami sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjalani kematian… Jika memang tidak ingin menderita, kenapa tidak sejak awal tak dilahirkan? Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada menyesal dan akhirnya memilih kematian."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran dan berdiri._

"_Tahukah kau? Penderitaan akan semakin bertambah dengan adanya perbedaan, penderitaan juga akan berkurang dengan adanya perbedaan. Seimbang…,"_

"…_,"_

"_Tapi…," Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku. "Bisakah kau dan yang lain menerima perbedaan itu?"_

**~Flashback: Off~**

Begitu, ya… Sekarang aku mengerti…

Atem merasakan penderitaan karena perbedaannya, di sisi lain dia juga merasa bahagia dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan… Maksud pertanyaan Atem yang terakhir adalah… Atem ingin tahu, apa aku termasuk salah satu dari '**mereka'**?

Oh, Ra… Kapan aku akan terlepas dari kebimbangan ini?

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

A/N: Jujur saja, alasan kenapa Saya membuat Fic dengan tema _Sindrom Asperger_ ini, tak lain karena Saya tertarik pada gangguan perkembangan yang satu ini. Terutama setelah Saya dengar, Einstein juga salah satu dari penerita _Sindrom Asperger_.

Alasan lain, karena Saya bosan melihat banyak fic _Romance_ tentang gadis atau Uke yang dikatakan 'begitu berbeda'. Apanya yang berbeda? Menurut saya sama saja. Kebanyakan pendiam, _perfect_, dan lainnya. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi ini menurut Saya dan dari sekian banyaknya Fic _Romance_ yang Saya lihat, kebanyakan alasan perbedaannya sama, padahal dalam kenyataan perbedaannya umum.

Her: Ulangan Ulang, apa bila saat Ujian mendapat nilai rendah.

Sensei: Guru.


End file.
